


The Worst Kind of Weapon

by prompto



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Such a foolish idea ends up uncovering an unending amount of desire that neither can seem to get away from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- First SnK fanfic, pleaaaase be gentle.
> 
> This may have a second part? Yes, no?

For whatever reason, the higher beings in question had decided to create further problems for him. It was already hard enough maneuvering through the area, hard enough trying to maintain focus when he felt the same thoughts running through his mind as they always did before a mission was to take place.

The difficulty only increased a notch whenever he found himself having to take to his maneuver gear and push further into the forested area. There had only been a few of them taking to training out of precaution. If anything he felt there was no way one could’ve ever been too prepared for a mission, especially when generally these missions only left a 50/50 chance of succeeding.

Feeling as if he was pushing through the forest on record time, he looked off to the side to see the younger man with striking green eyes gliding along just to his right. It was always intriguing to see how he’d act whenever he was in action. Normally he’d be so tense, so worried about making the wrong move or saying the wrong thing in his presence, of course, it was to be expected since he was his superior.

Yet even still, blue eyes kept to staring out of the corner of his eye, seeing how he held that look of determination and for some reason it made Levi wonder just what he was thinking in that moment. How would those green eyes look if they were staring at him with such a gaze…he’d already figured out that his mind was far beyond gone with how he had started having far too deep and far too dark of desires for the young man nearby.

As he could see the midway point of the forest drawing near, he decided to head through his usual route, turning slightly to the right just in time to see Eren beginning to struggle with his gear. It was evident something was malfunctioning with how he started to descend at a rather fast pace, making Levi instantly shift himself and the strings with quick accuracy in order to grab onto the brunet and land on a large tree branch overhead.

“Corporal-“

“Are you hurt?”

“No, I’m fine. I think it’s just my gear…”

“We’ll need to switch it out before we leave tomorrow.” Levi leaned back up to stand properly and started to readjust a few things on his own gear just as he felt those green eyes staring at him.

“Thank you for helping me.” His voice was a little uneasy as he was still kneeling on the branch, trying not to stare at the other as he stood there as calm as ever.

“It’s my priority to make sure you’re safe.”

There was a brief silence between them after that, the words seemingly floating between them as if to have an underlying context that Eren picked up on. Their eyes met just as someone came whizzing past them overhead, the sudden rush of air causing the older man to almost tackle Eren back onto the branch to avoid a crashing of bodies between three individuals.

“Sorry Captain!” The slightest sound of could be heard fading away as Levi made a low noise close to a ‘tch’.

Eren found himself having been sprawled out on the ground underneath the slightly smaller figure of the man that he had already started to admire ever since first laying eyes on him. Feeling the heat of his body shifting on his own somewhat, it was then he felt their hips brush together, making him bite back a slight inhale and attempt to halt his body from overreacting with those hormones that always loved to rage at the worst of moments.

“Really Eren?”

He could easily feel the slight hardness beneath where his hips rested on the younger man, not that he had any room to judge given how he could already feel his desire increasing with how close he was to him. Just being so close, surely he’d not get another opportunity like this again unless it was by force, yet with how Eren’s body was reacting he doubt it’d necessarily have to be forced. The joys of having a young body to meld to his liking.

It was  _fucking stupid._

**Fucking foolish.**

“C-Corporal…?”

“I wonder how eager you’ll be..”

The thought trailed off as the words were lost with how Levi leaned in to roughly capture the young man’s lips, Eren’s mind shutting down entirely with far too much shock. Even still his body continued to react, hands moving to grasp at the cape layered over the smaller man’s back in an attempt to pull him in closer. He’d only ever had minor pecks with a silly girl or two that had been crushing on him when he was younger, but nothing ever as serious as this.

His inexperienced mind wanted to know more, lips parting as he felt a tongue slip into his mouth. Levi could taste just how unknowing Eren was with how his tongue ran along the roof of his mouth, letting the boy adjust from a messy meeting of lips to something a little deeper. Mouths running together to where Eren was making the most alluring noises that had Levi close to ripping off the other’s clothes, the heat between them started becoming almost unbearable.

Levi pressed his fingers to push up the shirt clinging to the other’s body, wanting to have him make more of those noises, to completely break him in a way that he knew only he could to do to the brunet. Pausing the kiss briefly in an attempt to breathe if only for a moment, he bit at the man’s lower lip to stare at him closely as he felt their hips starting to rub together more out of an equal need.

“Tell me Eren..how long have you thought about this…”

Eren was much too lost in the heated feeling that kept growing throughout his body, pulsating quickly to his dick that was being pushed down against suddenly by the man above him as if to get his attention.

“I  _asked_  you a  ** _question_**.”

Swallowing thickly, Eren almost moaned the words amidst trying to catch his breath. “Too long sir..”

“Good.”

The second kiss was fiercer than the first. Eren was surely going to taste blood soon with how he felt the man biting at his lips from time to time, yet he certainly wasn’t complaining. It was oddly arousing how he didn’t mind feeling such bites from the older man, only because it was Levi though.

The branch shook slightly with how their hands began to trace over one another’s bodies, tugging at pieces of clothing to try and expose more skin, hips pushing and grinding together to make heated moans join in how their tongues kept running together. When it wasn’t enough to just be so close and to finally taste those lips, Levi found himself moving down to lick and bite at the tan skin that had always caught his attention. He could only wonder what a sight it would be to have Eren completely naked on his bed, and somehow that thought had him biting harder at his skin to make a mark.

Eren ran a hand up into the dark locks of brown hair from the man that kept sucking on his skin, finding new ways to make him moan even more than he already was. Surely he’d be a broken mess by the end of all this, but he couldn’t help but to almost push  Levi’s head closer to his neck and force his hips up again to let him see just how much of an affect he was having on him.

“Tell me what you’ve thought about…”

“C-Corporal-“

“Don’t use that term when we’re like this.” Levi breathed the words heatedly against his skin, staring at where he had bitten through half-lidded eyes before glancing at the one in question.

“ _Lev_ -“

“Captain!”

The sudden sound of someone approaching made the older man mutter an indiscernible curse before he leaned back and stood up. As he tried not to stare at the other who was also trying to find a way back to a look of normalcy, he started tinkering with his maneuver gear just as Petra appeared on the branch nearby.

“Is everything okay? You two disappeared for a little while there.”

“We’re fine. Eren’s gear malfunctioned. Take him back with you.”

“Yes, of course.”

Eren stood up, having to look anywhere but at the man in front of him in order to force down those thoughts that had had him much too hard mere minutes beforehand. Standing up to walk past the other, he heard a subtle whisper as he passed before moving up to where Petra was to be escorted back to the mansion.

 _“In the kitchen, after 10.”_         

The words were heavily laced with an invitation that Eren didn’t think he could refuse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Oh hey this got a sequel. It'll have a third part since I'm too fucking lazy to write more right now.

It had been an interesting afternoon after the incident in the forest. Eren had to find a way to try and cover up the mark on his neck that had suddenly appeared afterward before anyone like; well no  _especially_  so someone like Mikasa didn’t see it. It was easy enough to pass it off as a bug bite from the forest to anyone else, but things were never that easy with her.

Petra had been nice enough to loan him something to cover up the mark after they had returned. Though she had always given him a slight look as if to ask otherwise, but she instead walked off with a small smile.

Eren stood in his room, applying some of the almost powder yet cream-like substance onto the mark. With a sigh, he then looked to his lips, still remembering how it felt to have _that_  man close to him. It had caught his heart off-guard if anything, and he wasn’t sure yet if he would heed that request to meet up again later that night.

It was one thing to dream and even daydream sometimes about those possibilities, but they had always been possibilities that he thought would never actually be  _possible_. The fact that he had had his Corporal on top of him, kissing him, and almost…Eren felt the sudden stirring down below again, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to avoid going downstairs later.

Levi sighed.

It was starting to seem like no matter what Erwin said to him he would choose to dwell on a more important thought, like having a certain man with striking green eyes writhing underneath of him. For some reason he didn’t mind the thought, but he hated being so distracted from his work, not to mention he hadn’t been so utterly in need of another’s presence before. He was sure to make quick work of the meeting, needing some time to himself to clear his thoughts of the debauchery that kept cropping up.

The time for dinner was drawing closer.

With a disgruntled noise, he forced himself to spare a glance at his attire as he was heading out of his room. Since when had he ever cared what he looked like? Well truth was he always needed to make sure everything on him was pressed carefully, not a wrinkle in place. Perfection was a strong point of his, yet with Eren, it always seemed like no matter what he tried to do to keep things from falling apart, it always happened anyways.

Point being, how his carefully laid walls and resolve had been completely overlooked earlier that afternoon, just from having given into that temptation that he had been restraining for weeks now.

All because of that was he now going to possibly tread into a more dangerous territory than risking his life in battle. He’d never given anyone the chance of affecting him more than just by a mere physical touch. No one had ever managed to get a grip on his heart.

Green eyes.

_Not just any shade of green._

It had always been a distinct color, one that had Levi wondering if the color actually existed or not. It seemed like there were a lot of things about Eren that no one else could ever hope to duplicate much less resemble in the slightest. Maybe that was why he couldn’t shake him from his thoughts no matter how many times he told himself it could never work, that it should never work given the circumstances.

But Levi was never one to listen to arguments in that regard, especially when it came to saying that it was something that couldn’t work and never should.

He was always the type to find a way to make it work, and make it work perfectly.

-          *

Dinner was just as loud as it normally was. Everyone seemed riled up over the upcoming mission, a few of the men even taking to drinking in celebration of some unknown reason. Sometimes a celebration over the smallest of things helped to raise the morale though.

Levi was sipping some of his tea, having finished his meal long ago and simply watching the display of the others around him.

“So Eren, when are you going to let me do some experiments on you? I promise I won’t get too up close and personal.” Hanji was practically drooling over the brunet as he leaned back a little away from her, only to bump into Petra who sat beside of him.

“She’s just joking…I think.” Petra looked almost as worried then as she moved her hands to Eren’s shoulders to help scoot him away from the woman.

“Oh come on, really most of it will be physical exercises, endurance, that sort of thing.” The scientist grinned even then as she had leaned back to her previous position, her glasses gleaming against the light the candle provided.

Eren felt a little relieved as she had resumed prattling on about the distinct differences in titan sizes. Not really all that interested seeing as he had been educated by her for an entire night’s worth once already, he decided to let his gaze drift around the room and do some people watching. It was as he was doing so that he looked over at the other end of the table to see Levi, sitting there, quietly observing as well and drinking his tea all the while.

Yet as Erwin appeared near him and appeared to be talking about something in a low tone, Eren felt himself feel..strange.

It was true that Levi had told him to meet with him later on after dinner in this very location, but he wasn’t sure why. Maybe he was going to yell at him, tell him it was all a test of some sort. Maybe he would make him do all the cleaning as punishment for getting blatantly aroused in his presence.

But remembering what he had said and asked…made Eren think otherwise.

Even still, the way Erwin’s hand seemed to linger on Levi’s shoulder in that moment made him feel, almost angry. His hand fisted on his brown slacks, trying not to blatantly stare as he could see the way they were looking at one another now, still speaking in those hushed tones.

“I challenge you…to a race around the-hic-mansion!”

A group of men that had clearly had one too many to drink suddenly all ran out of the kitchen in an uproar. Petra looked a little distraught seeing as a few of her team members had also been in the fray so she took off after them.

“Well, seems like everyone is parting ways now. I’m going to go check up on a few things I’ve been concocting.” Hanji practically giggled as she exited the kitchen.

That left Eren alone as Erwin and Levi were still speaking.

Suddenly feeling very out of place and increasingly pissed off, he stood up, heading for the exit as he then heard footsteps following after him.

“Eren. Be sure to get some rest tonight.”

“Yes sir.” His green eyes caught sight of Erwin who had nodded to him while brushing past him to exit the kitchen first.

Eren stood completely still at the doorway, unsure if he should walk through it and just pretend like everything that had happened earlier that afternoon was something that just never could be. Really, could his superior really want him like  _that_. Levi of all people, he could’ve had anyone he wanted. He already knew how Petra was obviously in love with him, not to mention Erwin always seemed…too close to him.

That thought again had him moving his hand to push open the door but a hand on his arm stopped him.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Eren tensed up.

“I was…I was going to go to my room.”

“That’s not where I told you to be at this time.” Levi’s voice was steady. “I told you to be here at ten, and it’s actually a little past that now.”

“Yeah well you seemed pretty busy with someone else.”

The grip on his arm tightened substantially.

“Erwin? Are you really going to act like a brat right now?”

Eren made an act of defiance against the other man, attempting to pull his arm away only to end up having his body whipped around and slammed against the wall.

“Did you hit your head and forget shit or have you really become that dense since this afternoon.” Levi almost growled out the words as he kept the other’s arms pinned against the wall.

Eren swallowed thickly while trying not to focus on how fast his heart was suddenly racing. Levi had him pinned to a wall…something he’d only ever imagined happening.

“I  _asked_  you a  _ **question**_. You’re really bad about answering those lately.”

“I guess I was just being stupid.”

“That’s an understatement.” Blue eyes shone with a building ferocity underneath the locks of brown hair that had fallen across his face in the sudden movement. “Now, you still have another question to answer from earlier.”

“What was it again…” Eren could hardly concentrate as he suddenly felt the man holding him against the wall press up against him, forcing the outlining of their bodies together.

Levi leaned his head in, brushing his lips along the younger man’s neck as he muttered lowly over his skin.  _“Tell me what you’ve thought about.”_

_~ tbc._


End file.
